The Bodyguard
by Ineedausernamesoon
Summary: A freedom-craving business student, Bella Swan along with her best friend Angela hatch a plan to ditch her vigilant bodyguard but her scheme soon backfires. Bella's plot eventually leaves her stuck between a rock and a hard place. Will fate intervene and set things straight?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight...  
I have contacted a few betas but have not heard back. I decided to proceed and try my absolute best to fix mistakes.

Please review and help me :)

* * *

My love story started with a train and continued like one. Intentionally or unintentionally, this journey began in Forks, a small town in Washington.

That night, Police officer Edward Masen Sr. and Elizabeth's son would've never seen the world if an angel hadn't arrived at the right moment. That angel was Carlisle Cullen.

He was a doctor who had since taken an interest in politics. His mansion stands tall in Forks and for the people, it is nothing less than a court where one gets instant justice.

* * *

 **Cullen Mansion:**

Carlisle adjusted his tie as he walked briskly to his living room. A woman had made an urgent appeal to see him and he would assist her in any way he could.

The woman was escorted inside where she began to address Carlisle.

"Dr Cullen, this is Rima," His adopted son and aide introduced

"Dr Cullen, please save my daughter. A few men have abducted her," Rima sobbed

"Do you know who they are?" Carlisle asked

"Aro Volturi and his brothers," Rima revealed

"Aro," Carlisle breathed in fury

"Sir, there are other girls with my daughter. They are being taken to Thailand to be sold," Rima wept

"What are the police and other officials doing?" Carlisle wished to know

"They are all in it together. That's why I came to you," Rima answered honestly

Since the death of Charlie Swan, a close friend of Carlisle's, the police force had deteriorated.

"How did you get all this information?" Carlisle questioned out of curiosity

"My brother Anton works on the ship. He told me that in a few hours the ship, _A V Saga_ , will depart from the docks," Rima stuttered

"You will get your daughter back," Esme Cullen comforted as she shot a glance at her husband

"Call Brady," Carlisle ordered of his son

"Yes sir,"

"Dr Cullen, instead of a ten man task force I will send one bodyguard," Brady offered

 _"We asked for ten. What good will one do?"_ Jasper demanded

 _"Let me tell you about him, he gives complete guarantee of your work with warranty, whether you are there or not. When it comes to loyalty, he's one step above royalty and he's the only person in the world who can make his opposition pee in his pants simply by staring at him. He's the best man for this job. Edward Masen,_ " Brady replied calmly

* * *

"Hello, Bodyguard Edward Masen speaking," Edward answered coolly

"Edward, where are you?" Brady asked

"Getting a massage," Edward snorted as he looked around at the crowded bus.

"Well, stop it and get to the docks immediately. You have to save some girls. Someone called Volturi is selling them." Brady spoke quickly

"Docks are to the west, I am heading north." Edward muttered

"Edward, don't waste time and go." Brady ordered

"Can't you send someone else out there," Edward asked

"I would, if this wasn't Dr Cullen's job," Brady mentioned knowing that Carlisle's name would cause Edward to grow wings if he had to.

Edward's head snapped up and determination burned within his green orbs, his bicep pulsing as he kept strong hold of the pole.

The door was too far and the next stop was even further. Instead Edward arched his body towards the emergency exit and launched off his feet, crashing through the glass.

He would never make it on foot so his emerald eyes darted around seeking a mode of transport. His eye fell on a pickup truck that held fishing equipment.

It would be a good guess that they were heading toward the docks. Edward ran as fast as his legs could carry him and sprung up, landing on the truck undetected.

* * *

In no time, Edward found himself sliding down the ladder onto the lower level of the _AV Saga._ He raised his foot and took out the first guard with a momentum kick, sending him sprawling over the railing.

Two workers came rushing toward him and Edward retaliated with a swift kick to the chest before delivering a spin kick to the throat, rendering them immobile and probably unconscious.

The next worker looked nervous and his moment's hesitation of lifting the spanner he clutched had Edward leaping over a box, taking him out with an upper kick to the spine.

Edward had finally attracted the attention of one of the Volturi brothers. Ciaus stood atop a large metal box, shooting. Edward disappeared behind a thin plywood box before bursting out and scaling the side of the larger box.

He grabbed Ciaus' outstretched arm and flipped him over the box, sending the gun flying. Edward encountered another stooge and landed a swift punch to the windpipe.

Marcus Volturi came at Edward with a steel pipe. Edward ducked and dived, before finally flipping Marcus over and sending him through a box of glass crockery.

Ciaus struck Edward's back with a shovel when he turned. Edward grabbed the handle of the shovel, twisted over it and knocked Ciaus out with a shovel blow to the head.

Hand to hand combat with many minions followed but they were no match for the one man army. Aro shot but a moving Edward was nearly impossible to nail. A misdirected bullet shattered the lock on the crate and Edward undid the chain.

He opened the crate doors and allowed the girls to run out. Aro had emptied his gun of bullets and cowered when Edward's gaze fell upon him.

"Come on!" Aro yelled for Marcus and Ciaus who were staggering around, trying to regain control. Edward did not pursue them, focusing on the girls' safety instead.

* * *

"Forty girls and deal worth millions was ruined only because of that one man," Marcus raged as the brother's met at the hangout

"Who is he?" Aro growled

"We should ask what is he?" Ciaus grumbled

"It is necessary to find out where he is and who he is." Aro roared

* * *

"Well done, Edward," Brady praised when Edward walked into the office of Tiger Security

"Dr Cullen is very happy with your work. I have a feeling that you paid of all his debts with this one job," Brady gushed

"I can never repay his debts," Edward answered softly, "I am alive today because of him."

"Anyway, Dr Cullen has called you to his home in Forks," Brady announced

"Why?" Edward questioned

"He is the guardian of Isabella Swan, daughter of Charlie Swan. Her life is in danger. She is a business management student so these days she is at home. Here's her picture," Brady handed the picture over

Edward nodded in acknowledgment as he tucked the picture into his wallet.

"You now have an opportunity to serve the benevolent man you revered all your life." Brady said with a glance.


	2. Chapter 2

The 10 am bus had just pulled away from the stop, attracting the attention of a huge man.

"Hey!" He yelled as he chased after the bus

The bus began to slow down but the bear man tripped as was sent sprawling, laying on the sidewalk. His muscular structure had shaken the ground and attracted the attention of the passengers.

Edward Cullen sprang up to see if there was any danger. He saw the man on the ground and raised his shades in incredulity. Deciding that it was not his concern, he took his seat.

The man had stood up and dusted himself off before boarding the bus. The man was standing in the aisle before his eye was caught by a woman in the back row.

She smiled at him and his usual smile morphed into a goofy grin.

"Where are you going?" She mouthed

"Forks," He mouthed back

"Come here," She directed

"No," He shook his head wildly, on a crowded bus?

"Come on, you can sit here," The woman insisted

Edward laughed as he watched the exchange. MuscleMan did not realise that the conversation was one sided as the woman was talking to a friend who was standing behind him.

The man walked closer and tried to engage in flirtation. The woman's punch startled him and he jumped, took a tumble and landed in the seat next to Edward.

"Hi, my name is Emmett," He greeted happily

Edward simply stared.

"Falling on deaf ears," Emmett muttered

Edward reached into his back pocket for his wallet when the conductor demanded tickets. Emmett spotted Bella's picture and gasped.

'Bella? I wonder if he is here to kill her?' Emmett thought to himself

"Hello," Jasper Whitlock answered his cell

"Jazzy, there is a man on the bus that I suspect wants to kill Bella," Emmett whispered fervently from the corner he had hurried too

"What!?" Jasper exclaimed, surely an assassin would not be travelling by bus

"He has her picture. He is a killer," Emmett informed

"I'll get Brady on the line," Jasper murmured before cutting the call.

Emmett remained standing, watching over his suspect.

"Hey, Brady, has your bodyguard left?" Jasper asked when Brady answered his phone

"Our bodyguard has left on the 10am bus," Brady replied

"I have a confirmed report that the killer is on the same bus," Jasper announced

Brady grabbed the office phone and put in a call to Edward.

"Yes sir?" Edward answered immediately

"I have information that a man set out to kill the girl. He is currently on your bus," Brady relayed

"Okay sir," Edward acknowledged as he surveyed the passengers critically. Once again his eyes landed on Emmett who made an attempt to hide.

* * *

"There is no need to be afraid. There is one killer and twelve of you," Jasper encouraged

"Thirteen," One of the men corrected

"Don't count me!" Jasper exclaimed jokingly

"Jasper, where's Bella?" Angela asked as she skipped toward him

"Bella is inside and you should be too," Jasper said frantically, "Don't let her come out,"

"O-okay," Angela dragged out in confusion but followed his order anyway

Bella was laying on the bed, her eyes glued to the latest horror flick.

Angela slipped in and lowered herself onto the bed next to an enthralled Bella, tapping her shoulder. Bella jumped brandishing a pillow as a weapon.

"You're watching a horror film that has you all bothered," Angela teased

"I was not scared!" Bella exclaimed, "Just surprised. Now stop lecturing me and watch,"

Emmett had raced home from the bus stop determined to beat the killer. He was currently crouched in the bushes, watching the gates.

He spotted the bus woman at the gate and moved closer to hear her.

"I am Rosalie. Mrs Cullen wanted to see me," The blonde spoke sharply to the guard

"Yes, of course," The guard answered allowing her through

"Damn! Is she here to complain about me?" Emmett wondered out loud

* * *

Bella and Angela were huddled on the bed, drawn into their movie. A bird flew through the open window and landed on the floor. Angela shifted to get comfortable and a nightshirt fell to the floor, covering the bird.

The bird began to squawk and flap its wings to get free. The nightshirt was soon tangled around the poor creature.

"Bella!" Angela nudged as she stared in horror

The bird was now flying blindly, trapped within the confines of the shirt.

Bella yelled and ran, Angela on her heels.

Jasper's head snapped toward the upstairs balcony as he heard Bella's shrieks.

"Help!" Bella cried

"I think the killer has reached upstairs!" Emmett yelled

Jasper split the group into two, deciding to trap the killer. Emmett raced around the house before noticing Edward entering the premises.

"Killer," Emmett gaped

"Kill her?" Edward heard, "I will bloody kill you,"

Edward found himself facing Bella and another young woman. Bella and Angela had escaped the bird but were now facing an unknown man. The group of men behind him tried to attack him.

Edward ducked the kick and landed a flurry of punches.

He twisted and nailed the second man with kick to the head.

Grabbing the third man's collar, he blocked the attacks of the others.

Soon all six men were on the ground writhing in pain or unconscious.

Bella and Angela ran in the opposite direction.

Edward ran after them determined to protect them.

"Help!" Bella yelled again

The three soon came across the second group of men. Edward grabbed the man's outstretched arm and landed a solid punch to the throat. He caught the second man with a kick to the chest.

He blocked a punch and kicked the man's thigh, a sickening crack reverberating through the area. He punched again catching a guy on the jaw and threw out a left upper cut disabling the next man.

He stood over the last man when a cool metal to the side of his neck attracted his attention. His hand wrapped around the muzzle of the gun and with a jerk, Edward twisted his body to the side. Now, Edward aimed the rifle at its previous holder.

Immediately, Edward turned the rifle away as he stood facing Carlisle Cullen. Jasper had stopped next to Carlisle, braced for a fight.

"Sir, I am bodyguard Edward Masen. You had saved my mother when she was pregnant. You had a bodyguard years ago, he was my father."

"Carlisle," Jasper started as he neared

Carlisle held a hand up to stop Jasper, his eyes still on Edward.

"I regret that I could not save your father," Carlisle said with a sigh

"Jazz," Emmett said tentatively

Jasper turned to face a panting Emmett.

"I may have made a mistake," Emmett chuckled nervously," I thought that _he_ was the killer."

"That is Emmett, he works with us," Carlisle introduced

"Emmett, I need you to move my drawing board," Esme put in as she indicated that Emmett should follow her

"Mrs Cullen!" Rosalie called out as she looked for her employer

Emmett recognised that voice and ducked behind the door.

"Rosalie, you will be spending three months at our home as my apprentice. We have a guest room ready for you. Emmett, show her to the room," Esme asked of her surrogate son

"Sure," Emmett cringed as he stepped into her line of sight

"You!?" Rosalie hissed

"Shh!" Emmett emphasised, "Let's go,"

* * *

"You don't know Aro Volturi, Edward. He is a horrible man." Carlisle spoke softly, "You must have heard the saying that a man needs luck to survive every time but you need luck once to kill."

"Bella knows nothing of all this because Carlisle doesn't want her to live under threat," Jasper put in as he kept close to Carlisle

"It's a matter of a few days," Carlisle explained, "As soon as her education is over, Bella will leave for London. She's going to get married there."

"You should rest," Jasper commented

"In the morning, you will go to college with Bella," Carlisle ordered

"Yes sir," Edward replied as Jasper lead him to his quarters.

* * *

"Bye, Carlisle," Bella called out

"Good, you're ready. I have one important thing to tell you," Carlisle paused to have Bella's full attention

"This time a bodyguard will accompany you," Carlisle finished

"Bodyguard?" Bella questioned

"Bodyguard Edward Masen, reporting for duty," Edward called out from the door

"He will also be training you in self-defence," Esme added

Bella glared at Edward and stomped toward the car with Angela.

"Seriously! A bodyguard," Bella whined

"No way," Angela agreed

"Stay safe, Bella," Jasper whispered as he shut the car door. Edward hopped into the drive seat and started the car.

Emmett was in search of Rosalie.

"Rosie, are you leaving?" Emmett cried when he saw Rosalie slipping into a car

"No, I am coming." Rosalie stated, "With you. To get the wood for the new project,"

Emmett screeched in joy as he practically ripped the car door off in his haste to get in.

* * *

The car pulled into the parking lot of the college and Edward got off. He straightened his suit and earwig.

"Until I tell you to get off, please don't get out," Edward ordered as he looked to the left and right, surveying for a threat.

"Come on," Bella nudged Angela out the other door.

"All clear," Edward reported, "Now you can get off,"

Bella and Angela dashed for the stairs. Edward noticed and followed them. Bella and Angela stopped and peeked out from behind a wall of the building.

"I can't see him," Bella muttered

"Who can't you find?" Edward wondered out loud causing both Bella and Angela jump.

Bella rolled her eyes and walked briskly, Angela at her side. She could only assume that Edward was behind them.

"I told you not wear this," Bella mentioned as they headed into her wing. Edward was dressed in black suit and tie with a com in his ear making him stand out quite a bit.

"If I don't wear my uniform, how would I look like a bodyguard?" Edward questioned

"Couldn't you come as a friend?" Bella wondered in annoyance.

"A bodyguard can never be a friend," Was Edward's brisk answer

His earpiece buzzed announcing an incoming phone call. Edward pressed the button and answered, "Hello,"

"Hello, Edward. Have you guys reached safely?What's happening there?" Esme's voice came through crisp yet kind.

"We reached four and a half hours ago. I have unpacked the luggage at home. And right now Miss Swan is heading towards and her class and I am right behind her," Edward reported as he followed Bella and Angela into the doorway

There was a collective scream that had Edward backing away, hands raised in apology.

"What is that commotion?" Esme asked in nervous anticipation,"Where is Bella?"

"That was the screaming of the college girls. Miss Swan is busy inside,"

"And where are you?" Esme asked in worry

"I am outside," Edward answered

"Go in and stand beside her," Esme ordered

"I can't," Edward mumbled

"What! That is your duty!' Esme screeched

"Ma'am, do I have to perform my body guarding duties in the ladies toilet?" Edward asked apprehensively

Esme chuckled softly," Very well, you better wait outside,"

Bella had taken advantage of Edward's distraction and dashed toward class.

Edward had recovered and began to enter the room he had seen Bella disappear into. He stopped and checked the sign. This was definitely a classroom. Edward entered and adjusted his suit and shades as he searched the room for Bella.

"Good Morning Sir," The students greeted

Edward turned to find no one beside him.

"Not Sir, Bodyguard," Edward corrected as he moved to Bella and Angela.

"Good Morning Sir," The class called again, rising to welcome the teacher to the classroom

"Good Morning," The balding man greeted," Please sit down,"

The class took their seats but Edward remained stiff, hands clasped in a military stance.

"Please sit down. Everybody sit..." The lecturer called as he wiped the whiteboard clean

"What's wrong?" He asked as his eyes fell on a standing Edward.

"I'm a bodyguard and bodyguard's don't sit." Edward recited robotically

"Okay, As long as you are in this classroom consider yourself a student and sit down." The man allowed as he approached his desk

"Today we shall talk about the challenges of globalization..." And so the class commenced

Bella found herself glaring at Edward for embarrassing her.

The lecturer noticed Bella's focus and chucked a pen cap toward her.

Edward had stopped the projectile, scaring Bella. He did not stop there, instead he chose to return fire and soon, the lecturer had a pen cap suctioned to his forehead.

The class erupted with laughter and Edward smirked.

"Out!Out!" The lecturer shouted.

Edward calmly walked toward the door and stepped outside. He spent the remainder of the period glaring at the man through the glass doors.

College was going to be fun, Edward thought internally.


End file.
